Gone
by nene137
Summary: Padahal Kau bilang akan menunggu Ku, tapi sekarang apa Sungmin-ah? Bahkan dengan santainya Kau datang ke rumah Ku untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahan mu dengan sahabat mu itu. Pada pemuda Cho yang menurut Ku sangat tidak pantas untuk bersanding bersama mu. Siwon POV. Warning: SiMin, KyuMin, Boys Love, Typo(s), Gaje.


Disclaimer: punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. saya cuma minta bantu mereka buat main di fict saya ^^  
kalo emang mereka punya saya udah dari dulu saya minta adegan NC live KyuMin di depan muka saya XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, angst gagal -_-

Pairing: SiMin/KyuMin

Rated: T

.

.

.

Aku kembali meminum cairan merah dengan aroma yang menggiuran ini. Sedikit pahit mendera indera pengecap Ku namun itu 'lah nikmatnya rasa minuman ini. Selain itu dengan minuman ini mungkin Aku bisa –sedikit- melupakan Dia yang dulu pernah Ku sakiti.

Hebusan angin meniupkan helaian rambut Ku, dengan pelan Ku tutup mata Ku yang memang sudah berat akibat minuman beralkohol yang Ku minum sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sekarang dapat Ku rasakan dinginnya udara yang menerpa kulit Ku, seakan menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang Ku. Tapi Aku tahu, dingin ini bukanlah alasan kenapa Aku harus meneteskan air mata Ku.

Aku _namja_ yang kuat –semua orang pun tahu- jadi sudah bisa dipstikan hanya udara yang sedengin ini tidak mungkin membuat Ku meneteskan air mata. Bukan, bukan karena ini yang menyebab 'kan Ku kembali menetaskan air mata Ku. Tapi... karena orang itu, pria itu. Orang yang dulu pernah Ku sakiti.

Sekarang Aku benar-benar menyesal. Benar kata orang 'penyesalan selalu datang terlambat'.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Siwon-ah Aku menyukai mu sejak lama, ah bahkan sekarang bukan hanya menyekai tapi Aku mencintai mu, mau kah- mau kah kau menjadi kekasih Ku?" Ucap seorang _namja _bertubuh mungil pada seorang _namja_ tampan yang ada di hadapannya._

_Angin sore menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berjatuhan di taman belakang sekolah tempat kedua pemuda itu berdiri. Dengan hati yang berdebar tidak karuan _namja_ manis yang tadi mengutarakan perasaannya itu pun menanti jawaban dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya -siwon._

_Siwon hanya menatap _namja_ bergigi kelinci ini dengan diam. Bingung harus mengatakan apa._

"Mianhae_, Kau tahu Aku tidak mungkin menerima mu. Kau pasti tahu perasaan Ku pada mu hanya sebatas rasa sayang dari _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_ sungmin-ah. Dan Kau juga pasti tahu kalau Aku- kalau Aku masih normal." Sungmin –nama pemuda manis tadi hanya dapat tersenyum sambil manahan tangisannya. Padahal Dia sudah menyangka kalau Siwon akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi setelah mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari mulutnya Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini._

"_Ah... Uum... Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah Aku bisa mengerti. Tapi Aku boleh 'kan tetap mencintai mu seperti ini?" Baru saja Siwon akan menyela, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan._

"_Ku mohon biarkan lah perasaan Ku ini. Aku berjanjanji tidak akan memaksakan perasaan Ku ini padamu, dan- dan boleh 'kah Aku menunggu mu Siwon-ah? Menunggumu untuk mencintai Ku?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap._

_Siwon tentu terkejut mendengarnya, namun setelah meliahat wajah penuh harap dari teman serta tetangganya ini mau tidak mau Siwon menurut. Lagipula Dia yakin perasaan Sungmin padanya pasti akan segera hilang._

_Dengan lembut Siwon tersenyum pada Sungmin kemudian mengusap kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek itu, "Ne, Sungmin-ie,"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Padahal Kau bilang akan menunggu Ku, tapi sekarang apa Sungmin-ah?

Bahkan dengan santainya Kau datang ke rumah Ku untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahan mu dengan sahabat mu itu. Pada pemuda Cho yang menurut Ku sangat tidak pantas untuk bersanding bersama mu.

Ini semua gara-gara pemuda Cho itu. Mungkin jika Dia tidak ada Kau akan tetap mencintai Ku, Kau akan tetap menjaga perasaan mu pada Ku.

Tapi apa benar ini salahnya?

Aku tahu saat Sungmin bahagia Dia lah orang yang selalu berada di samping Sungmin. Saat Sungmin sedang kebingunangan karena pelajaran Matematika yang tidak dimngertinya Dia lah yang ada untuk membantu. Bahkan Aku yakin saat Sungmin sedih karena Ku pun Dia lah yang ada di samping Sungmin, seseorang yang Ku yakini menguatkan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Jadi, apa Aku berhak marah? Hah Ku rasa tidak.

Apakah, apakah Aku telah terlalu melukai hati mu Sungmin?

Ah, Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya Aku sadar diri. Sudah terlalu sering Aku melukai hati _namja_ manis itu, sekilan kali menolak pernyataan cintanya, sekilan kali berkencan dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ di hadapannya, dan sekian kali mengatkan bahwa Aku seorang _namja_ normal.

Bahakan untuk menyadarkan perasaan Ku padanya pun Aku butuh waktu lima tahun, dan seharusnya Aku tahu sejak lama bahwa tidak ada manusia yang mampu bertahan dengan perasaan yang tidak pasti seperti ini, ya... Termasuk Lee Sungmin.

Tidak seharusnya Aku menyalahkannya, karena memang dari awal Aku lah yang bersalah di sini, bukan Sungmin, bukan juga pemuda Cho itu. Ini semua murni kesalah Ku.

Haaaah...

Ku hela nafas Lu dalam. Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya patah hati? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Bahkan rasa sakitnya sampai membuat Ku tidak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang Ku yakini menusuk kulit Ku karena memang sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu Aku terduduk di sini. Di balkon kamar Ku. Tepat menghadap rumahnya yang sekarang memang sudah kosong ditinggalkan penghuninya pergi ke New York.

Ku ambil kotak beludru yang ada di saku jas Ku, Ku buka dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin indah yang telah khusus Ku pesan di toko perhiasan untuknya. Kemudian Ku tatap kertas berwrna merah tua yang ada di samping tempat duduk Ku dengan pandangan yang mengabur.

_**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee sungmin**_

Dua nama itu tertera indah di sana, dengan tinta emas yang menambah kemewahan dari undangan itu. Dua nama yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat janji suci meraka di atas altar. dan salah satu nama yang tertera di sana juga akan Aku ukir di dalam hati Ku.

"_Saranghae sungmin-ah"_

Bahkan penyesalan pun sudah tidak ada gunanya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Omake**

"Sungmin Kau menagis?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara _bass_ yang ada di belkangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menghapus linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Kemudian dengan senyum mengembang dia menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Kau bicara apa kyu? Kau tahu Aku tidak suka menangis," Ucap Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memang hanya berjarak satu meter dari bangku taman tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memelukku seperti ini?" Ucap Sungmin gelagapan saat sahabat dekatnya ini memeluknya erat.

"Jangan berbohong, Aku tahu Kau menangis gara-gara si bodoh itu lagi kan?! Jangan sok kuat Ming!"

Sungmin hanya bisa diam mendapat perlakuan dari Kyuhyun. Dengan air mata yang kembali menetes, Sungmin membalas pelukan hangat Kyuhyun dan mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Dia tahu dia masih punya Kyuhyun, walaupun hatinya sering kali tersakiti tapi Dia punya seseorang yang akan selalu menghiburnya.

.

.

"Kyu bagaimana kau tahu aku menangis tadi?" Tanya Sungmin setelah sadar akan sesuatu. Tadi Dia sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang dan Kyuhyun juga hanya melihat punggung Sungmin dari jarak satu meter lalu bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu bahwa Dia sedang menangis?

Kyuhyun tersenyum masih dengan posisi memeluk Sungmin, "Aku lebih tahu dirimu dari pada yang Kau ketahui Lee Sungmin."

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.


End file.
